


我们仍未知道主播那天突然下播的原因

by GRoies



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Bottom custa, Former Los Angeles Valiant Support Duo, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Not Overwatch Pro Players, Short One Shot, Top KariV
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRoies/pseuds/GRoies
Summary: 如果你有个课余时间会做游戏主播的异地恋男友，突然出现在他家门口给他惊喜这种事有时候就不太凑巧。
Relationships: Custa | Scott Kennedy/KariV | Park Young-Seo
Kudos: 4





	我们仍未知道主播那天突然下播的原因

**Author's Note:**

> Slash Only 16th突发KariV/custa超短文学。
> 
> 同人是幻想文学，所有的不合理之处都是幻想文学的一部分！（理直气壮）
> 
> 灵感来自《642件可写的事》，由陈老师瞎翻翻出来的，原本应该是在不写出是谁的情况下仅仅靠对手和动作的描写来描述这个人，但我从出生起就是离题人了.jpg

如果你有个课余时间会做游戏主播的异地恋男友，突然出现在他家门口给他惊喜这种事有时候就不太凑巧。这就是Scott假装外卖小哥出现在男友家后总结出的远距离恋爱心得。

“我没想到你会来，我刚刚才开播，”对方见到Scott的喜悦中还带了一丝因为不得不把对方先晾在一边而产生的歉意，“我播一个小时就找个理由下播。”

“你没有开摄像头吧？或许我可以坐一旁看你直播吗？”Scott提出了一个解决方案。

“没有开。当然可以！你要不要来和我一起玩？我可以选点双人合作游戏。”而Youngseo提出了一个更好的。

“不用了，我更想好好看看你。”Youngseo听到Scott这么说，耳朵变得有点红，磕磕巴巴地应了声好，然后牵起Scott的手带着他回自己卧室。

“这个键可以关闭收音，”Youngseo指着话筒上的一个按钮，“如果你要和我说话，可以按一下，这样就不用担心他们听到了。”Scott冲他点了点头示意自己明白了。

Scott光明正大地坐在男友旁边看他打游戏。半年前，Scott因为工作调动不得不离开这座城市，和自己还有一年才大学毕业的男友Youngseo开始了异地恋。虽然两地距离不是很远，往来的航线多到如果他们想见对方，立刻就可以买到票出发。但是因为工作和学业，他们见面的次数远没有Scott搬走前想象中的多。

Youngseo平时看起来有些呆呆的，说话也慢吞吞的。总让人怀疑他是不是在自己的世界中神游，没反应过来你和他说了什么。等到了打游戏的时候，Youngseo就会变得非常专注，连带着说话速度都快了不少，像是完全变了一个人。Scott在家工作时会打开Youngseo的直播当作背景音，就好像他们还住在一起一样。上次他们面对面见到彼此还是Youngseo放假的时候。不过，感谢现代科技，让异地恋变得没那么艰难，他们至少可以在彼此睡前打打视频电话。但视频电话终究是比不上真人。Scott的手指微微动了一下，想起刚刚Youngseo牵着自己手时传来的温度。Youngseo的体温微微偏高，手掌也总是暖烘烘的，牵在手里像是握了个暖手贴。Scott情不自禁地将自己的视线从Youngseo的脸往下移，看向了他的手。

Scott想到很多关于Youngseo的手且不合时宜的事。

Youngseo的手，指尖不像Scott那样是尖的，而是圆圆的，即使有润滑剂的帮助，Scott也能感觉到圆圆的指尖在进入时突然将他撑开的存在感；指甲总是被主人老老实实地剪到只剩很窄的一点白边，Scott无需担心会被Youngseo划伤；虽然是男孩子，但指关节并不像其他人那样突出，圆润的指关节让手指线条看起来十分流畅，这在扩张阶段给Scott减少了不少压力；现代科技推进的无纸化办公、学习让手指上被笔磨出来的老茧都慢慢软化甚至是消失了，这点倒是不太妙，没有老茧让Youngseo用手去帮Scott时少了些刺激，不过在事后清理时倒是让他轻松不少。

Scott觉得自己裤子裆部有点紧，小心翼翼地调整了下坐姿，脑海里的画面却一直挥之不去。

他的男友作为一个亚洲人，特别是一个将大部分家务都交给了现代科技的年轻亚洲人，手部皮肤比他要细嫩不少。每次Youngseo将手指放进Scott的嘴里让他舔的时候，他都有种自己粗糙的舌面会划伤Youngseo的错觉。

Youngseo的手劲也不小。他总是会在Scott后期因为承受不住快感而把床单揪在手里时温柔又坚定地掰开Scott的手指，将自己的手扣进去，以此来拯救他们报废率过高的床单。同时，这也禁锢住了Scott抚慰自己的可能。

不太妙。即使换过了坐姿，裤子给Scott的压迫感也让他想到了Youngseo隔着裤子轻柔按压他的感觉。他抬眼看了看Youngseo的电脑屏幕，车离终点还有一点距离。Scott恨不得游戏服务器立刻宕机，好让他拉着男友做些成年人做的事情。他根本管不住自己的脑子，该死的异地恋，让他时隔几周见到男友、身处男友的卧室时像个十几岁刚开过荤的小兔崽子。

屏幕上蹦出“胜利”二字时，Scott松了口气，看了眼手机，已经一个小时了，Youngseo要下播了。

“我再打一把就要下播了。”Youngseo边喝水边向直播间的观众预告着。

还要一把？！Scott忍不了了，他突然起身伸手去按闭麦按钮，Youngseo没有注意到他起身的动作，被突然伸过来的手吓了一跳，扭过头就看着Scott在自己面前。闭上麦的下一秒Scott就用双手捧起Youngseo的脸吻了上去。Scott本来只想吻一下就跑，但回过神来的Youngseo不甘示弱，在Scott准备离开时用手勾住了他，猝不及防的Scott再一次陷入吻中。刚刚还在喝水的Youngseo口腔湿润，舌头也湿湿滑滑，像条灵活的小蛇在Scott嘴里盘来盘去。Youngseo用舌尖轻轻扫过Scott口腔上颚，Scott因为对方舌尖若有若无的触碰，感觉自己上颚又痒又麻，情不自禁地发出了一点鼻音。

一吻结束，Scott微微喘着，“你再不下播的话，我就要因为只是想着你的手对我做过的事就欲火焚身到像个毛头小子一样在自己裤子里射出来了。”然后皱着眉头嘟囔道。

“再给我半分钟。”听清男友说什么后脸红红的Youngseo向他保证着。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
